


Of Travelling Writers and Fish Princes

by LegendsofLink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Prince Sidon - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofLink/pseuds/LegendsofLink
Summary: After being captivated by the woman of many words, Sidon can't seem to shake his growing feelings for her, even after five years of knowing her. In a fluster, he accidentally finds her bathing in a spring one day, and the girl's acceptance of her own body fuels his ridiculous fire. Unable to deny her for any longer, the prince is forced to face the only thing that truly scares him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has plot/fluff, second one will basically be the smut chapter. Coming soon!;)

_Prince Sidon couldn't remember what life felt like before he met the girl, who would inevitably be the very thing he wanted most._

Five years ago marked the day he was graced by your angelic presence, full of life and spirit. Expecting a visit from only his friend Link, Sidon was surprised to see another form approaching his beloved home, but didn't think too hard about it, for he had trusted LInk with the well being of his people, after all. After a brief introduction from Link, the prince quickly learned about your long friendship with the other Hylian, whom you came across during your travels to see the world and write brave tales of knights of princesses. Luckily, Link had quite the experience in such matters. Not only that, but Sidon couldn't help the tightening in his chest whenever he laid his golden eyes on you. There was an air about you that he didn't yet understand. 

After a short visit that extended into a week, followed by several other visits, a fruitful bond began to form between you and the excitable prince, in which influenced him to offer you a residence within the domain. Feeling the light and warmth of your new friendship, you agreed, and chose to become a stationary writer instead. Besides, you had already seen so much of the vast world, it didn't hurt to settle in one place for longer than a year - five to be exact. 

While enduring long prince-y meetings and making tough decisions for longs hours at a time, Sidon found solace in your company, be it during walks around his beautiful home, floating about in the deep waters, and most importantly, laying next to one another and discussing heroic stories passed down from previous generations. Sidon always felt so curious about your work and loved how much it meant to you, and in turn, you were always shocked and amused by how intently he would listen. Those small moments made everything bearable, and he always treasured them deeply. You became the light of his life so quickly, and he wouldn't dream of giving you up for anything. 

Prince Sidon wasn't one to feel fear, as his yearning for hard work and adventure always got him through treacherous times. Yet, he was afraid of the love that began blossoming inside his chest. It was foreign and sometimes painful. You being a simple girl and him a prince didn't strike up his nerves, but knowing that you were a Hylian and he a Zora always threw him into a state of conflict within himself. It felt silly, falling for a Hylian, but he knew it was an unstoppable force, and he was the vulnerable one holding a lightning rod during a thunderstorm. _Perhaps it runs in the family_ , he often thought.

The day he spotted you under the gentle waterfall was the one that projected him into his most dangerous time yet. It was enough to convince him that remaining only friends was no longer an option, and it felt mortifying.  

The tired Prince searched the domain up and down for you, in hopes of have a few hours alone together. He often wondered what those moments would hold before they happened, both hoping for some sort of advancement in your relationship and dreading the confrontation all at once. Regardless, he needed to see the wondrous light within your eyes before he closed his own for the night. 

Remembering the secret place you had once found together, prince Sidon took to the water in haste and made his way to the secluded spring. He thought about the first time you swam up to that little nook in the great rock wall, with an entrance that was easily miss-able. The whole cave glowed brilliantly, which made the water dance across your face that showed only wonder. Sidon found it difficult to take his eyes off you as you closed your own and let the gentle water move you in circles, just above the surface. Warm streams flowed through the cracks of the wall, along with an even bigger one that served as a natural shower. Taking it in for himself, Sidon was met with a face full of water, and turned quickly to see the humor written within your features. With a grin, he laughed warmly and splashed you in turn. Only laughter and joy filled the cave that day. 

The memory ended just as Sidon slipped through the small opening in the wall and walked easily across the stones at the bottom of the narrow stream. His heart warmed when he found you mostly submerged in the water, running your fingers through your hair as the slow waterfall cascaded down your face. He stopped himself before he could announce his presence, wanting to watch you for only a moment. You looked peaceful and content, in which he was glad. 

The spring twinkled around your body, accompanied by enough steam to hide a very crucial detail about your solo swim. Your movements were so fluid and captivating as you washed your hair, as beautiful as the goddess herself. Your love for the water never failed to bring Sidon a sense of joy and pride. He only ever wanted you to be happy. 

Sidon never noticed the smile on his face as he watched how your skin flickered under the rush of the water, and yearned to run his hands down your back, hoping to sooth you further. Shamefully, the prince felt a swelling in not only his chest, but his lower region as well. It wasn't the first time he felt such a thing because of you, to his dismay. Trying his best to push the indecent reaction away, Sidon took a deep breath and waded his way through the pleasantly warm spring. 

"My dear friend, I hope the water is to your liking."

Caught off guard, you craned your neck to watch as your favourite Zora swam towards you, which seemed redundant due to his own height and that of the water, but it was appreciated regardless. You smiled gently. "It always is." 

 "That's wonderful," Sidon beamed, with a glimmer to his eyes. He watched as the steam rolled across your shoulders, making you look like a mystical goddess of water. The thought made his pulse ring in his ears briefly. 

"The domain was able to spare you for a moment?" You asked with a knowing grin, neck just above the water. Fully aware of how embarrassed Sidon would be if he knew about your nudity, you spared him and said naught. Besides, it was at least a little funny. 

Moving a bit closer, the prince nodded swiftly. "The domain had enough of me today, now I hope you won't mind my company." 

"I wouldn't wish for anything else, but - " 

"Exquisite!" Prince Sidon exclaimed, clasping his hands together with contentment. "I was thinking we could go for a stroll by the East Reservoir, or you could read me your new work."

Pressing a smile, you tried your best to advise that it would have to wait a moment, given your current state. "That sounds great, Sidon, but..."

His face lit up even further. "Perhaps you could tell me more about those neat little things some Hylians wear...what are they again, dear one?" 

"Spectacles?"

"Yes! That is it exactly!" Eagerly, Sidon reached for your hand and began pulling you forward through the water. "Follow me!" 

Giving up, you sighed and released a light chuckle, for he would learn soon. Doing as you were asked, you held his bulky arm and followed closely. Your skin made his heat even further. 

"I spotted some beautiful aquatic flora earlier, although I wasn't sure - " 

Like the sudden halt of a horse pulling a carriage, Sidon stopped in his tracks just as he reached the narrow path leading out of the isolated spring, eyes locked on you. With the water being significantly more shallow here, it just barely reached the middle of your breasts, leaving the rest exposed under the clear water. He struggled to find his words as his skin flushed, and the hard realization hit him. 

"You were...bathing." 

You nodded. Sidon's blush deepened.

Urgently, Sidon slipped away from you and moved through the crack in the wall, ridden with shame. "I am t-terribly sorry. I'll wait...out here." 

Once you were alone, you stifled a laugh and tried to wipe the look from your face. Admittedly, you felt a little guilty. It would likely haunt him forever. 

Able to stand on the nearby rocks, you reached for your hanging garb and carefully got dressed. Unbeknownst to you, the prince was mortified as he stood just outside of the cave, crouched in a wave of grass. He was afraid to face you again, worried that you would be angry towards his hasty nature, and obliviousness as well. He felt foolish, childish even. He knew a prince should never take advantage of any being, you especially, and the view he had of you felt especially wrong. To make matters worse, Sidon couldn't deny the rush of feeling that overcame him at the sight of you. Naked, and glorious. Even still, he felt _gross_.

Once you emerged from the cave and joined the prince on land, you couldn't seem to meet his eyes, for his were resting solely on the ground. Guilt forbade him from looking up. In silence, you two walked back toward the inner domain. 

After some time, you reached the small place you called home, and Sidon's voice finally broke through the tension brought on by himself. "My actions were inexcusable. I ignored your warning, and I am deeply sorry. Please, I hope you can forgive me."

"It is alright, Sidon. Don't worry," You reassured him, standing in your doorway with a gentle look splayed across your features. "You didn't know." 

Still looking down, Sidon took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. He felt filthy. Then, he felt the gentle embrace of your arm wrapped around his bigger one, and was easily escorted closer to the door. He finally looked at you. "Dear one, are you sure? Perhaps I should - "

"No, come in. I insist." You said firmly, but not strong enough to wound his pride, although you knew that would be difficult with him. Still, he was a prince in any regard.

Reluctantly, Sidon obliged and entered your home. It made him feel a bit better. 

Closing the door quietly behind you, you watched as the prince stood almost awkwardly in the middle of the room, as if he didn't deserve to be there. Your heart lurched a little at his discomfort. "Please, sit on the bed. I'll be back shortly." With that, you disappeared into a different, even smaller room for just a moment.

You returned to see the prince sat strangely on the side of the bed, clearly mulling everything over in his mind. Then his eyes met yours, with surprise written all over them as he spotted the towel wrapped around your body. He swallowed deeply, prepared to protest. 

"I know what you are about to say, but don't, please." With gentle, nearly silent steps, you moved close enough to feel his knees against your legs. "I don't want you to feel bad about seeing me naked. It is only a body, so don't beat yourself up over it. I want you to _really_ see."

Conflicted, Sidon shook his head weakly. "You needn't do this, sweet one." 

As gently as you could, you cupped his jaw and brought his chin upward. "I mean it. That's an order, my prince." A smile flickered on your lips.

There it was, the confrontation he had been dreading, yet, it didn't feel so scary as he once imagined. With a sigh, prince Sidon nodded and locked with your eyes patiently. 

Slowly, you pulled the towel down inch by inch, watching as his golden eyes took in everything from the glow on your skin to the dips in your collar bones. His gentle stare felt comforting and right, silently urging you to continue, so long as you desired the same thing.

With a tantalizing smile, you let the fabric slide down your breasts, perfectly imperfect before your attentive prince. Delicately, your fingers held the towel close to your navel, showing off more than you had beneath the warm spring water. Instantly, the sparkle in Sidon's eyes revealed just how greatly he enjoyed the sight before him, and a blush dusted his cheeks. Your grin tightened. 

"Your body is so...immaculate, my dear." Sidon murmured lowly, not letting an inch of your exposed skin go unnoticed. "I don't deserve this." 

He was completely taken by you, even more compelled by your presence than before, although he didn't think it was possible. While feeling his heart burn within his broad chest, Sidon felt a stir in his manhood, which brought him shame again. He, a prince, was unable to control his own urges. Yet, he didn't want the moment to come to an end so soon, should he run out of the quaint house in a flurry of hormones. He couldn't risk it.

"You deserve this and more." Softly, you placed a hand on his forearm in an inviting fashion, moving your fingers to touch with his. "Don't be shy." 

Sidon caught your knowing look with uncertain eyes, afraid of overstepping. You were so beautiful and delicate, and he feared harming you in any way, considering the claws and other zora bits. However, he couldn't deny the urge that coursed through his veins. "Y/n, I couldn't possibly risk..."

Your eyes flooded with feeling, and a look that said you wanted nothing more than his touch. "You won't hurt me, Sidon. You never would. I trust you with my life."

Unable to deny your wishes, Sidon placed a large hand on one of your outlined breasts, feeling the softness of your fleshy mound, with his other hand intertwined with yours. He found no words to say, completely wrapped up in what he was seeing and feeling. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He exhaled a deep breath, and kneaded your breast before trailing a single finger down the valley between them, to meet the hand grasping the towel still. A fire was building in his loins. 

Meeting his eyes, you gave him an encouraging nod, and let him guide the towel down to your hips, where it slipped and fell to the ground entirely. You stood there before him, bare and unashamed of how you felt beneath his hungry eyes. It was as if you spent every day naked, unfazed by any judgement that may pass. For Sidon, he had none. 

His careful hand traveled further in a line that curved to your contours, stopping at your waist to gently hold you with both hands. Your smaller frame felt so endearing in his grip, and only made him lust more. 

"You are so quiet, my prince," you remarked gently, sitting yourself on his lap teasingly. You could almost see how many thoughts were racing through his mind, all of which were about you, and how suddenly he wished to take you, right there in your place. 

Sidon hummed humorously, finally able to compose himself slightly. "Such a sight deserves a quiet observation." Thoughtfully, the zora prince brought his hands down to embrace your bum and squeeze slightly. "I suppose there will be no better time for a confession than this."

Interested, your eyebrows raised in anticipation as you brought yourself closer to his chest. "What do you need to confess?" 

With his hands holding your thighs, Sidon met your eyes with a new confidence, despite the deep colour of his face. "The feelings I have suppressed for far too long." With a steady breath, he began, "my dear sister always looked at our good friend Link with such attention and love that I always wondered when I would possess the same look for another. Before I could lose hope for having such a connection myself, I met you, and I realized it began quite suddenly. I found you, my own Hylian to adore and cherish, yet I was foolish and afraid. I regret only telling you now, my dear, but I hope my feelings for you don't scare you." 

A soft pink colour came to life across your cheeks, lively under the dim light. Your heart lurched in your chest. With a loving smile, you caressed his face and left a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You are so pure and lovely, Sidon. These past few years have been the most wonderful I've ever experienced, because of you. I am honored to have such a caring, brave Zora to look after me." 

Sidon turned bashful, more than grateful for your understanding and acceptance. You were simply divine. 

"And," you started, pressing your body against his, lips only inches apart. "You could never scare me away." 

Relieved and enthralled, Sidon cut the distance and kissed you ever so softly, with a tenderness to his touch. He brought a hand up to hold your head carefully, while admiring the softness of your locks. A haze filled his head, but the ecstasy made it feel worth it.

You kissed him deeply through a light smile, holding onto him like you’d never get the chance again. The strong arm pressed against your back made sure your balance never faltered, and didn’t let a moment of your heat escape. 

A fire spread across your skin, lit by the very contact of his, and short-circuited your self control. He was the only one who could make your stomach turn to a pool of mush, and was certainly making it happen between your legs.

You wanted him.

And Prince Sidon wanted you all the same.


	2. Of Travelling Writers and Fish Princes (smut chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is pretty much just a smut chapter, so if you aren’t into that, click away!

Soft, fleeting breaths passed your lips as the Zora Prince kissed down your neck delicately, savoring the contact of his lips on your skin. With his eyes closed momentarily, he took his time to collect the kisses reserved for only him.

Making his way back up, Sidon barely scraped his teeth against your neck with a satisfied hum, and found your lips in a deeper, more saturated kiss. He devoured what we could of you, noting how you held onto him feverishly, with a warmth to your skin. Your body felt like the finest silk, wanting nothing more but to wrap himself up in you. 

Combating his own heat, Sidon’s desire began swelling once more, this time growing enough to press against the smooth surface of your inner thigh. It collected with so much want that the prince could hardly stand it. However, his shame was masked by the intent of his love and affection. It was more than just breeding. 

Growling against your lips, Sidon’s hands raked down your waist, then slid down your thighs where they waited impatiently. Having been so reserved and flustered before, his sudden lust seemed strange, yet charming nonetheless. 

Pulling your lips away to care for your dear Zora, you noticed the swelling of his lengths and admired their size with a glimmer of excitement adorned in your eyes. With a knowing grin, you moved down from his lap and slipped between his legs, suggesting your intentions.

At first, Sidon seemed apprehensive, but relaxed again at the thought -  _you don’t have sharp Zora teeth._ Relieved, he prepared himself for a sensation he had never felt before, and quickly realized exactly what he had been missing.

Sidon inhaled sharply at the initial contact with your warm, inviting mouth. His claws sunk into the mattress beneath him, fingers tense with pleasure. When he felt able to ease the reflex, he moved a hand to caress your head encouragingly. 

“Little one...” he groaned, watching your movements carefully. He looked perplexed by how wonderous it felt to be embraced in such a way that looked so simple. He mentally gave you credit for the incredible skill you had brought forward. 

The prince nearly crumbled at once when you met his eye, taking more of the first appendage in your mouth and down your throat. You were so calm, so prepared to do whatever necessary to help him meet his blissful end. He could’ve finished just from that image alone. 

Not needing any sort of direction from him, you fit as much as you could in your mouth, and stroked the rest lovingly, all while showing him nothing but innocence in your eyes. You were so enticing that Sidon wasn’t sure if you had realized it. Regardless, he felt the rush from his manhood and began tensing. 

A quiet moan slipped by him, raw and well deserved. Influenced by the filthy sound, you quickened your pace, until you felt his soft hand on your cheek. Before you could move on to the second one, Sidon claimed your attention. 

“Dearest, please...” the words were forced in an attempt to sound composed. “Not so soon.”

Understanding, you let Sidon guide you back up and into his lap again. He looked at you tenderly, and felt a surge of warmth all over just from seeing the pleased look on your face. On second thought, perhaps you were fully aware of what you could do to him. 

“I want to know what it is like,” he began quietly, with a silvery tone. With his eyes on yours still, he discreetly brought a slender finger up against your opening and applied the slightest pressure. “...to feel you. Would you like that, sweetling?” 

Feeling the want as it pooled within you, a desperate nod served as your answer. One of your arms rested lazily around his broad shoulder, for support and needed contact. 

A heavier breath from you made Sidon slide his finger upward until he found your delicate little bundle of nerves, and only made tiny circles. His finger moved agonizingly slow, yet it only meant you could soak in the feeling longer. 

“Yes, that’s it...” you sighed, eyes fluttering to a close as you arched your back. You were breathtaking, all for him. “Please, Sidon.”

As you wished, Sidon increased his speed all while watching every reaction that left your body, be it a small moan or a subtle twitch. It made him feel a certain kind of pride, knowing that he was responsible for your pleasure. Watching you get worked up made the fire within him rage further. 

More moans and heavy breaths left the softness of your lips as the prince worked harder to bring you closer, winding the coil within your belly. Your beautiful flower grew hotter and hotter from all the undivided attention it was receiving, and you knew it wouldn’t take long. 

Just before you could drift off into a blissful place, Sidon’s wonderful fingers halted, and he pulled your body even closer. Before you could question him, you felt the swollen head of his erection at your entrance, begging for attention. Sidon’s breath fanned your neck as he slicked himself up before breaking the threshold and sliding inside you. 

Weakly, you moaned into his shoulder as his large member stretched you more than you ever had been before, and took him breathlessly. 

Sidon tried to suppress his sounds of enjoyment, but failed rather miserably. Overwhelmed by the tightness of your inner walls, he groaned heavily until he found some traction and began thrusting his hips upward slowly, hands holding your waist.

You shuttered as your mouth went slack, a sight completely devoured by the prince. Your body moved perfectly with your other half, eliciting moans and shocks of pleasure from one another. Your prince lifted your thighs so perfectly, and brought his length up so smoothly that everything else melted away into nothingness. Only you and the magnificent Zora remained. 

“S-Sidon...” you hummed, wrapping your arms around his neck. “My _prince_.” 

Sidon growled at the word, so taken by how it sounded leaving your mouth. He knew it wouldn’t have had the same affect from any of his people. Only you could make his title sound so powerful and erotic.

As if triggering his dormant instincts, Sidon’s blood ran even hotter, and his heart began to race as he quickened his pace. He felt all control leaving his body as he thrusted into your tiring body, not showing signs of giving up. 

Regretfully, Sidon snarled as he turned you over and hovered above you, never breaking contact. He saw the surprise in your face but didn’t hesitate to slam his hips into yours repeatedly. His thrusts were so low and deep, not lacking speed. 

“...forgive me...” he breathed, putting a hand above your head to offer him more leverage. 

His sinful attack on your body continued as he rutted harder into you, more animalistic than you had expected. His ragged breathing clouded your mind as he pounded relentlessly, too deep into his desire to stop. 

So close to finishing, your throat went raw from the moans that burned, just breaching the realm of shouting. Your body trembled, so full of pleasure. The unpredictability of his actions only made you yearn harder. 

“Sidon!” You yelled, gripping the sheets as a darkness filled your vision. While falling head first into ecstasy, a piercing pressure broke through your left shoulder, and a heat dribbled down your skin. Too overcome by bliss and release, you hardly noticed the stinging pain. As the coil unraveled, the prince didn’t stop his movements. 

With his teeth sunken into your shoulder, Sidon thrusted messily, desperate for his release. His grunts were pained yet eager, and his eyes screwed shut. He couldn’t stand what he was doing to your perfect skin, but yet, it felt so incredibly right. 

“I’m s-sorry...” his broken words slipped through his teeth as he let go of your shoulder and nestled his face into your neck as he bucked his hips a few more times, before his thighs twitched and his release spilled inside you. 

Dazed and exhausted, you only felt as Sidon’s seed ran down your thighs, and the softness of his tongue while he remorsefully lapped up the blood from your shoulder. 

Soon, the subtle pain faded, and you were only left with the pleasant afterglow. Still, he remained as one with you, not ready to part ways. 

“I never should have marked you without permission, my love,” Sidon said gruffly, pulling you into his chest, sprawled on the bed. There was worry in his eyes and his chest. He never wished to hurt you. “I’m terribly sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” you said softly, turning to face him blissfully. Carefully, you traced the outline of his jaw with your delicate fingertips. “I liked it.” 

Slightly surprised to hear your acceptance so easily, Sidon’s uneasiness faded away, and he found himself melting once again. “You are exquisite.” 

With a small giggle, you snuggled into him sleepily, pressing small kisses into his collarbones. You continued to cherish the feeling of him between your legs, until he eventually sheathed himself again. 

“You’re such a dutiful prince,” you teased, eliciting a light rumble from Sidon’s chest.

He smiled warmly, holding you as he always wished he could. “For you, my dear.” 

At last, Prince Sidon drifted off with the recent event occupying his mind, with you by his side. No longer afraid for what it could mean for your relationship, Sidon knew that the greatest things were still ahead, and he would forever adore his little Hylian. 

 

 

 


End file.
